Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display for a personal immersion apparatus for virtual reality or augmented reality. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a display for a virtual reality device having enhanced the sense of real (or, ‘real interactivity’) by removing the screen door effect.
Description of the Related Art
Virtual reality (VR) or augmented reality (AR) has been defined as a realistic and immersive simulation of a three-dimensional environment. To provide the virtual reality, the VR (virtual reality) apparatus is developed for generating the realistic images, sounds and other sensations that replicate a real environment (or create an imaginary setting), and simulate a user's physical presence in this environment. The VR apparatus (or, ‘personal immersion apparatus’) are applied to various fields including the fields of defense, architecture, tourism, films, multi-media and games.
The VR apparatus is a device providing a replicated real environment to a specific person. In the VR apparatus, the display is the most important part for presenting the visual reality. For example, the HMD (Head Mounted Display), the FMD (Face Mounted Display) and the EGD (Eye Glasses-type Display) are the typical display adapted for the VR apparatus. Hereinafter, we may call the display for VR apparatus as a ‘VR display’ or ‘display for personal immersion apparatus’.
Currently, the goggle type VR apparatus has prevailed because it is easy for a person to take on and off. However, for enhancing the degree of visual reality or the stereoscopic property, the display should be more developed. Further, when using for a long time with the low quality of visual reality, dizziness or fatigue may become a problem for many users.
For one example, the smart phone can be used for the VR display in which the smart phone is equipped into a HIVID frame and the virtual video is represented on the smart phone. However, as the display of the smart phone is not optimized for the VR display, it is hard to provide the high quality of the visual reality. Further, due to other necessary devices such as battery, this system is too heavy to use as the VR display for a long time.